


The Updated Christmas Lists

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [109]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur's already got the Christmas shopping done. But the kids (Edward and Briar Rose) don't know that and they keep updating their wish lists to Santa. Changing what toys they would like and wanting to send them to the North Pole. Arthur and Eames happily play along but Arthur's also getting annoyed and worried that the kids will hate their presents.





	The Updated Christmas Lists

Arthur already got the Christmas shopping finished. He purposely did it early so to avoid the hassles of the mall or the waiting for packages to come in the mail.

However, his children didn’t know that. Arthur sighed and knew he couldn’t tell them so especially when Edward came up to Arthur one afternoon and said,

“Daddy, I got my list.”

Arthur looked down at his son and accepted the sheet of paper with his messy handwriting, seeing it was a list for Christmas gifts.

“Edward, you already gave your list to Santa.”

“But this is the new one.”

Arthur only sighed.

On another day, Eames was playing with Phillip, holding his hands up as he held him up so he would steady himself on his feet when Briar Rose came up to him.

“Dadda, you have to give my list to Santa!”

Eames picked up Phillip and took the list as he said,

“My flower, you and Edward gave your list in already.”

“I forgot some stuff.”

Eames only sighed and Briar Rose went to go play. Later that night, Eames handed the list to Arthur as he said,

“She forgot some things.”

“Edward did this to me too! What is it with these kids?”

Eames laughed a little as Arthur took the list.

It was only about two weeks before Christmas, before the kids went on holiday break from school so their little bodies were already wiggling, their minds checked out. However, they still did their homework as Eames prepared a snack for them and Arthur sat at the table with Phillip, just in case the older children needed help. Suddenly, Edward said,

“Oh, daddy do you still have my list? I forgot to put some stuff on it.”

Arthur looked at him and brought his hand to Edward’s hair, stroking it back.

“Sorry kiddo, list is mailed off. No more updates.”

“But I forgot to add this game Joe told me about!”

“Sprog, dad already sent the list. Maybe if you’re good, you’ll get it anyway. Santa is omniscient.”

“He’s…what, dadda?” Asked Briar Rose.

“It means he knows everything.” Said Arthur.

“Oh..nice..ant?” Briar Rose struggled.

Edward soon joined in, the both of them momentarily distracted.

That night, after the kids went to bed, Arthur and Eames closed their bedroom door and began wrapping gifts. Soon enough they would have to put everything under the tree and get the new gifts their kids wanted.

“What if they don’t like what we got them?”

Arthur had that worried look on his face as he made careful creases in the wrapping paper. Eames looked up, handing him a piece of scotch tape.

“They’ll love it.”

“But now we have to get them all this new stuff. You know that Briar Rose gave me another list? She was good enough to put it an envelope this time. You know, for the North Pole.”

Eames shook his head, a small smile on his face.

“How thoughtful.”

“I’m just worried that with all this new stuff, they won’t like what we already got them.”

“Most of the stuff they ask for is on every version of their lists.”

“Still…”

Eames smiled, leaning over to kiss his worried husband’s cheek.

“Darling, they’ll love what they get. I guarantee they don’t even remember half of the things they asked for. Whatever is missed on their updated lists, I’ll get it and no more updated lists, okay?”

“Okay.”

Arthur sighed, feeling better hearing Eames reassure him.

“Don’t take anymore lists from Briar Rose either.”

Eames laughed and folded over his own wrapping paper.

“I swear, I won’t.”


End file.
